Whoa is Me
by TakeitOff123
Summary: *highschool fic* Destiny had been getting bullied everyday by Mike and Alex, who are two of the most popular guys at the highschool. But when Destiny recieves help from someone she wouldn't expect to help, will love blossom?


"Destiny!" Said Jamie and Lauren as they, and Jamie's sister Savannah ran up to Destiny and hugged her. "We'd missed you bestie!" Said Lauren.

"Alright, one can you not like scream in my ear and two, could you three please let go of me before you are the cause of my unfortunate death?" Destiny asked.

"Oh, sorry," Savannah said as the trio let go of Destiny.

"But still, I'd missed you guys as well, can't believe we're at another school year," Destiny said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah—and I heard that all three of us are going to be in a class together, and it happens to be my favourite, drama," Jamie said.

"Yeah because you cause half of it every year," Savannah said.

"Exactly," Jamie said.

Destiny, Lauren, Jamie and Savannah were the best of friends since they were in freaking kindergarten, Destiny came to Concord Elementary School from moving to New York from Connecticut, and her and Lauren, Jamie and Savannah 'clicked' and instantly became the best of friends, and they still are when they are in grade 11.

The four girls were walking to their lockers (which are right beside each others) when all of a sudden Destiny was grabbed and thrown against the lockers. She groaned in pain when her back collided with the metal solid as she fell on the floor. She was then raised back on her feet, forceful hands holding her against the lockers. The person who was torturing Destiny at the moment was none other than one of Concord High's bullies Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin, and with a smirk on his face, he was at the moment currently pleased with his handiwork. He was a bully that _loved _to torment Destiny…ever since the sixth grade when he moved to New York from Ohio.

"Long time no see Destiny, it's been a long while, and might I say that I really missed you so much during summer break," Mike said. He grinned when Destiny snorted and glared at him, having no doubt that he didn't actually mean that in a good way.

"Let go of Destiny Miz!" Jamie warned as her and Lauren were about to (somehow) save Destiny from the faux-hawked brunette's clutches when the _other _school bully Alex Riley, make interference between the,

"Not so fast you blonde bimbos!"

"Get out of our way Riley or you're going to get it like Miz after we're done with you!" Jamie threatened, her brown eyes blazing with anger as she glared at Alex.

Savannah just stood in the background, afraid and helpless of what might happen to her friends and knowing that she would be useless if this confrontation gets physical.

The other students that had made a crowd watched the scene with excitement, doing nothing to help Destiny and her friends as Mike and Alex bullied them.

"Hey let those ladies go, **now**!" A teenaged guy said as he pulled Mike away from Destiny and punched him in the face, which sent Mike to the ground.

"Mike!" Alex exclaimed worriedly, giving Lauren and Jamie a quick push making them fall to the floor, as he dashes to his friend's side.

The students' around them jaw's dropped slightly as they stared at who had saved Destiny.

"Let go of me!" Mike commanded, pushing away Alex as he got up on his feet. "Who do you think you…Morgan?" Mike asked, shock in his blue eyes as he started at his former friend.

"The one and only," Matt said with a smile, as he too stared back at Mike.

Back at the ninth grade, Matt & Mike were the two bullies at Concord High School, but before the summer break, Matt was considering his actions towards the people that he were bullying, fought verbally with Mike about it, then they started hating each other and they just never became friends again since then.

Matt pushed Destiny behind him, ready to protect her and her friends from Riley and Mike's attacks.

"Oh I'll show you who's the one and only!" Mike said angrily, ready to attack Matt.

"Mike stop," Alex said as he clamps a hand on Mike's shoulder before he assaults Mike. "Remember the last time you fought him?" He asked.

Mike (somehow) calmed down as he remember that thought, it was mid semester in the tenth grade as (for some reason) Matt and Mike got in a fight and let's just say….Mike was in the hospital for the rest of that semester.

As Mike and A-Ri left to…somewhere, the student bystanders quickly left as well to their first period classes leaving Matt, Destiny, Savannah, Lauren & Jamie lingering the empty halls.

"Does that guy become more of a jackass every year?" Lauren asked to no one in particular from her position on the floor.

"Naw he's always like that," Matt said as he turned and gave Lauren & Jamie a hand off the floor.

"Are you three alright?" Matt asked then inspect any damages on the three girl, his eyes glinting with worry and concern.

"Yeah," Lauren said, speaking for the three of them.

"Phew, that's great to know. Listen, gotta head to class, Des, if those two ever cause you trouble for you or any one of you guys, just give me a call," Matt said as he walked away from the three.

"Destiny, you seriously gotta somehow stop Mike and Alex from bullying you, don't you think you have enough?" Savannah asked.

"Yeah, but I've grown used to it by now," Destiny said.

"No you're not, I can tell that you're not used to something and you're not used to this, you gotta stop it," Jamie said, patting her manicured hand on Destiny's shoulder.

"I know, listen I gotta run, talk to you guys at lunch," Destiny said as she walked away and heading to Geography class.


End file.
